Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst (or Naruto Storm 3 Full Burst) is a game played by Arin and Ross and the 49th game played on Steam Train. Episode *Naruto Storm 3 Full Burst Game Information Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, known in Japan as Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (NARUTO-ナルト- 疾風伝 ナルティメットストーム3) is a fighting game developed by CyberConnect2 as part of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja video game series which is based on the successful Naruto manga by Masashi Kishimoto. It was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 by Namco Bandai Games on March 5, 2013 in North America, March 8, 2013 in Europe, and April 18, 2013 in Japan. A re-release, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst was released on October 22 and 24, 2013 in North America and Japan, respectively, while Europe saw release over three months later, on January 31, 2014. The game has 83 playable characters (84 playable characters in Full Burst) including several new, making it the largest cast in the Ultimate Ninja series. The fighting system has been modified, with the Awakening Mode, a state that gave each character enhanced abilities when their health was low, being possible to be used at anytime during a fight, for certain characters. As in the previous games, the player can choose two characters to assist the player character in battle. The assisting characters now can also aid the playable one through the use of thirteen different types of combos. Additionally, the assistants have health bars, losing health whenever they get hit, ultimately being unusable when their health bars deplete. Several arenas have become interactive, making the player automatically lose a fight if they leave a specific area. The story mode is similar to that of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 rather than the previous game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations as it features boss battles that include quick time events and require the use of strategies to defeat the opponent. It also includes the "Ultimate Decision Mode" which gives the option to change the result of the battles. Additionally, the game has mob battles in which the player controls a single character that has to battle a series of enemies. The plot takes place after Storm 2 and it begins with the leaders of all villages, the Kages, gathering to discuss the recent terrorist attacks by criminal organization Akatsuki and the involvement of former Konohagakure ninja Sasuke Uchiha on the latest one. Sasuke's group go to attack the Kages as they seek to capture Danzo Shimura, Konohagakure's current Hokage who is responsible for the Uchiha massacre years ago. As Sasuke is weakned in combat against all Kages, Akatsuki leader Madara Uchiha rescues him and request the Kages to hand him over Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki as they are the last hosts they need to fullfil their ambitions. The Kages refuse and Madara announces a new shinobi world war as he leaves. Shortly afterwards, Madara brings Sasuke to Danzo which results in a duel where the Uchiha is victorious. He is then confronted by his former teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno who seek him to stop his fights, but Sasuke claims his desire to destroy Konoha. Naruto then proposes Sasuke one last final fight to see if he can make it return to the village or the two would die. As the two separate, the new formed Shinobi Alliance has Naruto and Killer Bee be sent to an island to keep them away from Akatsuki. In the island, Naruto confronts his inner darkness allowing him to control the power of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox sealed inside him. He does it before learning from his mother's spirit that the Fox was released sixteen years ago by Madara to generate chaos and that his parents sacrificed their lives to pass him the Fox's chakra. Meanwhile, Madara reunites with the criminal Kabuto Yakushi and forms an alliance with him as Kabuto creates an army of reanimated dead bodies. Combined with Madara's army of Zetsu, these forces start clashing against the Shinobi Alliance's forces. After the first day of the war, Naruto learns of the battle going on outside the island and escapes with Killer Bee to help their allies. The two manage to defeat the Zetsus and Kages reanimated by Kabuto. With the Shinobi forces taking the upperhand, Kabuto reanimates the real Madara Uchiha, revealing the other as an impostor. The five Kages take on Madara until his departure while Naruto and Bee clash against the fake Madara who is controlling the hosts of the other Tailed Beasts. Joining forces with the Fox, Naruto takes down the hosts and forces the fake Madara to escape. A sidestory and the DLC expand on Sasuke's appearance in the war. He meets the corpse of his older brother Itachi and both unite forces to defeat Kabuto and have him undo the summoning of all the reanimated army. Trivia *Though the PC version of the game is played, Arin and Ross use Xbox 360 controllers. Category:Steam Train Games Category:PC Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Naruto Games Category:Fighting Games